Marian's Guide to Exacting Revenge
by LizPotter1
Summary: The sequel story to 'My Partner in Crime'. Marian will make Spider-man pay for what he's done but will she get help in the process? Hope ya enjoy it!
1. Welcome Back

****

Marian's Guide to Exacting Revenge- the sequel to **My Partner in Crime**

((Author's Note: If you're wondering....'Who the heck is Marian?!' Then I suggest you read my other Spidey fanfic, **My Partner in Crime** first. Ahem, read on! ^_~))

She'd been laying low for awhile, giving Spider-man a false sense of security. Perhaps he'd think she'd given up her life of crime, perhaps not, but keeping quiet for a few months now couldn't have hurt anything. After all, the duo had only met once, perhaps he'd forgotten all about her, which would make things even sweeter. It is, after all, much easier to catch a spider when he don't know you're coming.

After the Green Goblin's unfortunate death, Marian had tried to start getting her life 'back to normal'. She took on her old persona once more, or so she made people think, so as not to look too suspicious(after all, her co-workers didn't know she'd started down the path of crime and why should they). She'd tried to make it appear as if she were living a perfectly normal life and to the untrained eye it looked like she was. She was working once more at Oscorp, she'd even gotten a small promotion (no more cleaning up murder scenes for her!), she was hanging out with friends, she was even dating a guy she'd met through a friend at work. Yep, everything was going great, for now at least.

Brian McCowan, her current love interest, wasn't really anyone special to Marian as of yet, they'd only been seeing one another for a few weeks now after all; he was more like someone to have fun with, someone to go catch a movie and have dinner with, which was what she needed in her life right now. Marian had found herself growing to like him more and more everyday however, but something inside was holding her back, something was telling her that she shouldn't get too close or she might give everything away. She knew just what that something was too, the Goblin-ette ((A.N.: That was the name the Green Goblin gave her more sinister side in the first fic, he only said it once though ^_~ )) But still she tried, good battling evil inside of her, in the quest for romantic happiness. During all this time, Marian had also been formulating a plan. Her revenge plan for Spider-man; he would pay for what he'd done to Norman months earlier, she would make sure of that, and by now she was sure she'd come up with the perfect solution. Now that the basic background information is over and done with, let's get to the real story, shall we?

**__**

6:00 pm, Marian's apartment...

"Ugh...shoe, shoe...where's my other black strappy shoe?!" Marian muttered to herself, digging under her bed for the missing shoe, however all that she found was an old pair of socks and some dust bunnies. No shoe in sight. Then she heard it, the unmistakable sound of a dog gnawing at something. She hopped up off her knees and hobbled into the main room, she was only wearing one black shoe at the moment and it had a heel on it, which didn't make her sprint towards the noise any easier. Marian placed her hands firmly on her hips as she looked at her new Pug puppy. "Chester!" she called, running over to the small dog and removing the shoe from his mouth. "Brian's going to be here soon and you're making a meal out of my new black shoes, nice timing you have." she sighed as she walked into the kitchen, wiping the dog slobber off the shoe with a dish towel.

The villainess walked back into the living room, taking a seat on the couch as she strapped on her other shoe. Just as Marian stood up to check herself in the mirror once more, a knock came at the door. Chester the puppy gave a small yip and ran towards the door, sliding a bit on the rug before coming to a halt in front of the door, looking up expectantly at it. 

Marian wasn't far behind her canine companion, she smoothed out the skirt of her dress once more before answering the door. "Hello Brian! Very punctual, as usual." she said with a flirty smile. Brian was a rather striking man, with chestnut brown hair, piercing green eyes, and a smile to die for. Marian's initial thought upon meeting him had been 'I can't believe he's not already taken...' and so far, his personality had matched his attractive appearance.

"Ah, I wouldn't want to be late, just one less minute I'd be spending with you." Brian said, before producing a single rose from behind his back. "For you m'lady." he grinned, before giving Marian a light kiss on the cheek. Chester, meanwhile, was jumping excitedly at Brian's pants leg, trying to get the man's attention.

Looking down, Brian smiled, bending down a bit to give the puppy a pat on the head. "And hello to you too Chester, always good to see you again." he chuckled, as Chester licked his hand lightly. Marian had gone to put the rose in water and soon returned, smiling at the site. "Ready to go?" she asked, as Brian helped her slip on her jacket.

"Of course," he replied, shutting the door behind them as the pair exited Marian's apartment. "So what first? Dinner? Drinks? Dancing?" he chuckled as he grabbed Marian's hand, spinning her lightly around before she stopped, facing Brian.

"Cut it out!" Marian laughed, shoving herself away from Brian with a playful grin. "Drinks sound great, they'll loosen me up for the dancing." she laughed as she pressed the down button on the elevator. 

"Excellent choice." Brian replied with a grin as they stepped onto the elevator, doors quickly shutting behind them.

A small ding echoed through the lobby of the apartment building before the doors slid back open, allowing the young couple to exit the elevator and, soon after, the building. Marian took a deep breath in as she stepped outside, she loved autumn in New York City; it always made her feel more alive. _Perfect weather for taking care of a little business...wouldn't you say?_ Rang an all too familiar, evil voice inside of her head. She nodding in agreement, a sinister grin sweeping across her features before...

"You going to get in the cab or what?" a voice called to her, breaking her from her train of thought. 

"What? Oh...r-right, sorry." Marian called back to her date, sliding carefully into the cab, Brian following her lead. 

"Take us to Brennan's, corner of 5th and West Haven" Brian told the cab driver, who immediately sped off NYC cabbie style. ((A.N.: Um...lol, I don't live anywhere near NYC and it's been a few years since I've been so...you'll just have to forgive my made up street and bar names! ^_^;;)) 

The cab soon pulled up in front of Brennan's, a swank martini bar best known for it's great live music and fun atmosphere. Brian hurried out of the cab first, holding his hand towards Marian to help her crawl out of the cab. 

She gladly took his hand, sliding out of the cab just as carefully as she'd gotten in. Brian quickly paid the driver before walking into the bar with his date. The two were quickly seated in a small booth and placed their orders, both of them ordering a gin and tonic. 

Not long after, their drinks were brought to them, Marian folded one ankle under the other as she sat, sipping at her drink. "Awfully large drinks they make here aren't they?" she mused, swirling her straw around.

"Yea, for an awfully large price." Brian countered with a smile, he was only joking of course, price didn't matter much to him when it came to Marian. Unlike her, he had grown quite fond of Marian in the past few weeks they'd been seeing each other. He didn't just want someone to have fun with on a lonely night, he wanted a relationship. 

"So shall we eat here or go somewhere else? I'm actually enjoying myself right here and the music is great!"

"Perfect for dancing hmm?" Brian asked with a smile. Marian nodded in response, chuckling a bit as she gave him a skeptical look.

"Are you sure you want to see me dance? I haven't done it in awhile for a reason, it's because I look like a spastic doing it and I feel just as self conscious." she admitted, looking a trifle embarrassed. 

"I'm sure it's not all that bad, a girl as exquisite as you couldn't possibly make herself look bad, no matter how hard she tried." he said, taking a swig of his gin and tonic.

"Oh, I um...thank you." Marian replied, busying herself with looking down at the menu so as to hide the blush which had appeared on her cheeks.

Brian simply smiled at this, picking up a menu as well. "Well I vote for eating here. We can do all three in one stop."

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Marian said, folding her menu back up as she decided on her meal for the night.

"Will the two of you be having anything else this evening?" a waiter asked, wandering up to their table.

"Yep, I believe we'll be having a little dinner. I'll have your regular burger and fries and the lady will have..." Brian trailed off, looking towards the blonde seated before him.

"I'll have a chicken Caesar salad." she said, handing her menu to the waiter, who jotted down their orders and took off. "Wow...this is a great place!" Marian commented, glancing around the hopping bar, which was filled with all sorts of people from within the city of New York. Young and old, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, a few brave souls had even started to venture out onto the dancing space as an up tempo jazz band began to play. 

"What do ya say?"

Marian glanced up from her seat to see Brian standing in front of her, holding his hand out as he looked towards the dance space. "Want to give it a go? There's already a number of people out there, I promise no one's going to notice if we mess up." he said.

Reluctantly, Marian placed her own small hand in Brian's, before he gently pulled her up and walked the two of them out to the dance floor. She started off slowly at first, but soon grew more comfortable with the dancing the more she did it. Sure she might not be the world's best dancer, but neither were many of these other people and she was having a blast! Brian twirled her around a few times and she would laugh, twirling him back in return. This dancing went on for quite sometime before Marian noticed their food had arrived.

"What do you say we," she gasped for air as she was quite out of breath, "take a break for a bit. I see our dinner over there anyway." she had to yell into Brian's ear over the music.

He nodded, taking her hand once more and leading the two through the crowd and back to their table. They ate quickly after exerting all that energy, ordered one more drink, and were soon on their way out the door. 

"How about a carriage ride through Central Park?" Brian asked, glancing over at Marian.

"A what?" she asked, wrinkling her nose up a bit. "But...those are for tourists. I don't think we..."

"They're not just for tourists, c'mon it'll be nice" he cut in, giving her a mock pleading sort of look. 

"Oh alright! Just stop with the face!" she laughed, shoving him playfully away. Marian spotted a horse drawn carriage not far away and she started running towards it, slowly albeit because of her heeled sandals, but running none the less. "I'll bet I can beat you over there!" she called back to Brian, laughing as she ran.

"What?! No way, not in that dress!" he called after her, laughing as well, as he easily caught up with her. He ran up behind her, grabbing her firmly around the waist and spinning her around a bit, before gently dropping her back on her feet. "Told you I could..."

But Brian was cut off this time, Marian had leaned forward, placing a firm kiss on his lips before eventually pulling away. She looked into his eyes for a moment before leaning back, a smile tugging at the sides of her painted lips. 

Brian just stood there for a moment, rather stunned, Marian had never kissed him like that before. Sure they'd have the usual small peck or whatnot after each outing together, but she'd never given him any hint she wanted more than just a 'dating buddy'. Was this it? Was this her hint? He certainly hoped so. Brian smiled back down at her, slipping a hand across her shoulders as the two walked up to the driver of the carriage. "A trip through Central Park if you please." Brian said, before helping Marian step up into the carriage. The driver nodded and Brian took his seat beside Marian, draping an arm across the back of the seat as they took off.

Marian felt better than she had in quite sometime, since the death of the Goblin and it was all thanks to the man seated beside her. _Don't get too comfortable with him! You know you can't! It will all just turn out bad! Besides...you've got bigger problems to deal with, like ridding this city of Spider-man! No time for these romantic head games!_ The Goblin-ette snapped in her head. 

Marian shivered slightly, trying to shake the voice off, now wasn't the time to be thinking about things like that.

"Something wrong?" Brian asked.

"N-no." Marian lied with a forced smile, "just a bit chilly out here." 

Before she knew it the date was over, but Marian had been rather silent the rest of the carriage ride, she'd been too busy thinking about what the voice in her head had been saying. Revenge. She could feel herself slipping back into her more villainous side and truthfully, it felt rather good to be back there. Memories had started to flood her mind, of she and the Green Goblin working together. She'd had a blast with him and still would be to this very day if it weren't for that wretched Spider-man! Brian walked her back up to her door and she turned to face him, still bearing a forced grin.

"I had a nice time...thanks Brian." she said, leaning upwards and giving him a light kiss on the cheek. 

He stood there for a moment, smiling a bit disappointedly as he nodded. "Yea...me too. Call you later?"

"Yea sure. Night." she said distractedly, as she hurried into her apartment, shutting the door behind her. 

Brian sighed as he turned to head back to the elevator. "Just when I thought this relationship was starting to take off too..." he muttered miserably, stepping on as the elevator doors shut behind him.

Marian threw off her coat, letting it land on the couch beside her puppy, Chester, who had been sleeping there while she was gone. She walked back to her bedroom, flipping on the TV and flinging off her shoes before she walked into the adjoining bathroom to begin washing off her make-up.

"..._and in other news, disaster was stopped again as Spider-man swung onto the scene."_

Marian rushed out of the bathroom to watch the TV news report, her eyes narrowing dangerously thin as the camera panned to a shot of Spider-man in action. Saving the day again by rescuing a little girl who had run out into the middle of a busy street to retrieve her toy.

"_God Bless Spider-man." _the mother was saying, holding the child tightly as the two looked at the camera. _"If it weren't for him, Leslie might not be here today. I thank you, Spider-man, from the bottom of my heart." _

"Oh, isn't that touching?" Marian asked, putting on a falsetto sweet tone before her features took on a much more disgusted, angry look. "Blasted Spider-man! I wish a truck would've hit him...but then what fun would that leave me?" she questioned to herself, giggling a bit as she tossed her wash cloth into the sink. "I would like to see Spider-man as nothing more than a bit of paste on a busy freeway though." she commented, grabbing the wash cloth back up and wringing it angrily in her hands. "He's always saving people, doing so much good...well why couldn't he have saved Norman?! Apparently, the little spider isn't as wonderful as some make him out to be. Well no matter, Spider-man will soon get his comeuppance, I'll be sure of that." she cackled, smiling sinisterly into the mirror at her reflection. 

Her little speech was interrupted by the phone ringing. She raised a curious eyebrow as she walked over and answered. Her voice sounded different now, it had taken on it's more sultry tone which, of course, meant only one thing. Marian had been squashed once more and the Goblin-ette was in charge. "Hello?" she called seductively into the phone.

"Marian?"

"Who is this?" she hissed impatiently.

"I...It's um, it's Brian!" the voice on the other end finally got out. "I just wanted to...make sure everything was alright."

"Everything's fine!" she snapped, brows furrowed angrily as she sat down on the edge of her bed, phone in hand. 

"Well...ok then...I wanted to know if you maybe wanted to hang out later this week? Maybe Friday night? We could go see a movie or something?"

Marian gave a sultry laugh into the phone, shaking her head as if Brian were able to see her. "No, I'm afraid I can't do that. Something has come up and I have more important things to do then 'hang out' with you on a Friday night. How desperate do you think I am?"

"What? I...you're no desperate. I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to..."

"I don't want to do anything with you, you dim-witted imbecile!" She growled, angry that this guy was wasting her precious scheming time. "I'll thank you to leave me alone, now good night!" Marian said, before clicking the off button on the cordless phone.

Brian sat, staring at the now buzzing receiver, before he too hung up. "Good night..."


	2. I Love a Parade

****

Chapter 2

Marian stayed awake the night before just long enough to watch the end of the news broadcast, in which she learned that Spider-man would be making a public appearance in that afternoon's St. Patrick's Day Parade. The event was open to the public and Marian, or rather the Goblin-ette, felt it would be the perfect time to make her re-emergence onto the scene. After all, a Goblin thrives in wreaking havoc at large public events! 

After showering and getting ready for the day, she walked over to her closet, shoving aside a large amount of coat hangers with clothes attached. Behind them was a large box which she quickly removed from the closet. She lay the box down onto of her bed and removed the lid, standing with hands on hips and a sinister smile on her face, as she surveyed the contents of this box. "Long time no see..." she said with a smirk, before reaching in and pulling out the flight suit and mask the Green Goblin had given to her before his death. "Hmm...it will be good to put this on again..." she mused quietly as she slipped off her regular clothes and, once again, dawned the Goblin-ette costume. 

Marian then walked over at a full length mirror, turning around a bit to make sure everything was still holding together properly and just plain admiring herself a bit before she was satisfied. "Perfect...I do hope I can give our 'good' hero a nice surprise this afternoon, I fear his life's been a little too quiet lately but I'll be ever so happy to change that!" she cackled. 

The Gobliness strutted into the bathroom, placing her hair up in a braid before she walked back into her bedroom to retrieve the Goblin mask lying on top of her bed. She stared at the mask in silence for a moment before laying it back down. Now the only thing missing was...

"That damned glider...I wish I knew what had happened to it! After all, I'm sure Gobby would've rather me have it than Spider-man!" she seethed. Grumbling to herself, she slipped on a long, thin jacket over her outfit, before pulling out a 'Big Brown Bag' from Bloomingdales, which she placed the mask in. Now it looked as if she were nothing more than a lady who was having a day out on the town shopping, perfect.

Making sure the mask was secure and her coat was tied tightly around her, she quickly exited her apartment, trying to contain both the anger and excitement welling up inside of her. 

**__**

Right before the parade begins...

Marian had used every back road she knew to get to where she wanted to be, a warehouse where all the floats and decorations for the parade were stored before they were to take off onto the streets of New York. Everyone was in such a tizzy getting last minute check ups out of the way, they didn't even notice Marian walking around. She made sure to keep a low profile however, one could never be too careful. 

She searched and searched through the rows of driven floats before she found the one she was looking for. _Friends of the Environment, Reserved for Spider-man_, the sign on the side of the float read. "Room for one more?" she whispered, giggling lightly as she crawled up onto the float. 

Right as she took her position on top, she soon spotted a nice hiding place. There was a small tree stump with an opening to it, when Marian opened the top of it up, she found an animatronics squirrel inside, which looked like it would pop out at some point during the parade to give the spectators something to 'ohh' and 'ahh' at. Marian scoffed, shaking her head at the mechanical squirrel. "How dare he take my seat..." she said, faking a pout before she reached in and, after much tugging, pulled the squirrel out, thanks to the help of her Goblin like strength. She placed it beside the tree stump, making it easily look like part of the decor before she assumed it's spot inside the hole. 

Once inside, she placed her mask on over her head, adjusting it so it was somewhat comfortable. She poked a piece or two of the tissue paper out of it's place, to give herself a small peephole. Just as she was about to reach up and close the top of the tree stump, someone else did it for her.

"Alright Spida man...you'll be right here!" she heard a gruff voice with a thick New York accent say. "All ya gots ta do is just wave the crowd, look like ya give a crap about the environment, yadda, yadda, yadda. I'm sure you know the drill by now. Hop on." the man said before Marian felt the float give a light bounce. 

Spider-man had apparently taken his place on the float, Marian peeked through the small hole she'd made, glaring at the hero from beneath her mask. It took all she had to hold herself back and not pop out and attack him right then. 

"Everything all clear back there?" she heard the same voice shout to another co-worker, who quickly responded.

"Yep, all go back here!"

"Alright then, let's get this show on the road!" the man called as Marian felt the car that would be driving in the float crack up. After a few minutes, she felt them slowly pulling away and could hear the roar of a crowd and lively music as they exited the warehouse. 

**__**

Later, at the St. Patrick's Day Parade...

The air was filled with the sound of Irish folk music and a couple of men and women were doing a Irish jig to the beat as they watched the beginning of the parade go by. A few people were running around with a goofy grin plastered on their faces, pointing to their 'Kiss me, I'm Irish!' buttons, hoping for a small peck from an attractive man or woman. Not many seemed to get their wish...

The parade had been going for awhile now and Marian's legs, arms, and feet were beginning to seriously cramp up by the time the parade had started. Just when she thought she wouldn't be able to take it anymore, she could see they'd made it into Times Square.

*Ohh...time for the fun to begin, heh heh heh!* she thought in her head, giving an evil smirk from beneath her frozen mask. She waited for just the right moment, waited for the top of that tree stump to pop open...there! It began to slowly rise, causing light to flood into her hiding spot and she quickly drew a pumpkin bomb, tossing it blindly out into the crowd. 

After the initial explosion, the crowd broke out into mass hysteria and Marian slowly rose up from the tree stump, cackling insanely as she looked at Spider-man.

"YOU!" He shouted, standing up quickly and pointing at the Goblin-ette.

"Oh, I'm touched, you remember me!" she said, placing a hand over her heart as she climbed out of her hiding place. "After all, what with saving people's lives, fighting crime, and..." she snickered, "being a 'friend to the environment', you're life must be awfully busy!" she sighed, walking over to him and drawing a finger down the face of his mask. "Hello Spider-man." she said seductively, letting out a quiet, evil laugh. 

He quickly slapped her hand away from his face before shooting a web at the villainess, who quickly dodged. "Still as predictable as ever." she said with a light tsk. 

"Give it up er...Goblin! It's not like you stand a chance, you've got no glider and you're definitely out numbered!" Spider-man shouted at Marian.

"That's Goblin-ette!" she snapped, glaring as she advanced on the hero. "You killed the Goblin, remember?!" she shrieked madly, shoving him backwards. "And I might not have a glider, but I do have these!" Marian cackled as she produced another deadly pumpkin bomb.

"Missed 'em Spidey?" she asked Spider-man with cruel sarcasm dripping from her voice as she flung one towards the hero.

Using his spider sense, Peter was easily able to avoid the pumpkin bomb; but unfortunately a crowd of on-lookers was not. A large explosion sounded from behind the villain and the hero. "Oh great...I get rid of one madman and get a madwoman in his place..." Spider-man muttered, making another attempt to web the Goblin-ette.

She ducked but a bit of the webbing did hit the forehead of her mask, causing her to stumble back a bit. "Oh! So close but yet so far." she said, trying to rouse Spider-man's anger up further. She aimed a kick for Spidey's head, but he was able to grab her by the ankle and stop the process, which caused her to fall.

"Oof!" she cried, quickly picking herself back, by now breathing slightly heavily. "Don't you know, that it's not nice to pick on a lady!" she shouted, making a mad dive towards Spider-man.

She caught him around the waist and, this time, caused him to fall. She got in two good punches to his face before he threw her off again.

"Maybe if you acted like one I wouldn't have to hurt you!" the hero retorted, which caused Marian to give an angry gasp and a glare from beneath her mask. 

"How dare you, you..." but Marian didn't get to finish her sentence, a spray of bullets from above caught her attention before a familiar laugh rang through the air.

__

"Ah hahahaha!!!" The mad laughter cackled, before a familiar green man flew up beside the Goblin-ette and Spider-man. _"Started the fun without me have we Spider-man?!" _the man in the Goblin suit growled at the hero, tossing his own pumpkin bomb towards the spider.

Marian stood staring at the Goblin before her, numb with shock and disbelief. "W-what?" she muttered, able to find her voice. "But....b-but...this can't be!" she whispered, shaking her head slowly as anger began to rise quickly inside of her. This had to be someone's idea of a sick joke! Norman was dead! But how did they get the glider?! Who was fake in Goblin's clothing?!

__

"Hello my dear..." The male Goblin called, turning his attention to the female version. 

"Who are you!?" Marian screeched angrily in the Goblin's direction.

__

"They call me the Green Goblin! Perhaps you've heard of me?" the man said before emitting a burst of mad laughter. _"I've been meaning to find you, get on!" _he commanded, before reaching out a hand to help Marian on the back. She quickly hoped on, with the Green Goblin's assistance, but was still in a rather numb disbelief at the sight before her. 

__

"Don't worry Spider-man! We'll be back later, gives you something to look forward to." The Goblin cackled before the duo of green meanies shot off, leaving a rather stunned super-hero behind.

**__**

A bit later, on an abandoned rooftop..

The Green Goblin brought the glider down easily, hopping off after Marian. 

He didn't have time to say anything, for as soon as he stepped foot onto the ground he received a might shove from the Goblin-ette. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! Who are you?! If this is your idea of a joke, I don't find it very amusing!!" Marian growled, advancing angrily on the male Goblin.

"_Hmm...still spirited I see..._" The Green Goblin chuckled. "_But that's a fair enough question. I suppose you should know who the man behind the mask is, so to speak. I'm sure you'll recognize me easily enough..."_ he said, before slipping off his mask, revealing his face to Marian.

"You!" she gasped, placing a hand over her mouth and stepping back in shock. 

****

((Author's Note: Ah hahaha!! Now you have to wait until chapter three to see which Osborn male it is, since the votes were tied it was up to me to decide which Osborn I wanted to use X_x A tough decision. Anyway, should be up soon, hope ya like!))


	3. Plans and Surprises

"Yes me..." Harry Osborn said with a smirk, "I wouldn't think you'd be so surprised. After all, I learned it all from my father, or at least I would've if Spider-man hadn't taken him away!" Harry said, voice full of loathing, as he clenched one hand into a fist by his side.

"Understandable," Marian said, folding her arms but still not removing her own mask. "But how did you know about your father's Green Goblin persona? More importantly, how did you know about me?" she asked, eyeing the boy suspiciously from beneath her own mask.

"How?" Harry began, taking a seat on the ledge of the roof, "After my father's death, I decided to clean out the house a bit, along with the files in his home office, before anyone else did, you know, just because I knew that's how dad would have wanted it. Anyway, I found this one file that was stashed behind a hidden panel in the file cabinet. I discovered it by accident really, the drawer got stuck and I pulled so hard to get it loose that the panel sort of flew off by itself. Behind it was a whole load of information. About Goblin armor, weapons, and a journal of sorts dad kept during his time as the Green Goblin. At first I thought it was a joke, it couldn't be possible that my father was the Goblin. But then the more I read the more I figured there was no way dad could have made all of that information up. I found the flight suit and the glider thanks to the journal and here I am." 

"Brilliant story." Marian said, hands now on hips, "but you still haven't answered my other question. How did you know about me?"

"Fair question." Harry replied with a small smirk, this girl certainly was persistent. "You were also in the journal. How he met you, how you partnered up, you know that sort of thing. I decided it might be a good idea to meet you myself. After all, you seemed to make dad a good partner."

"Was that an offer?" Marian asked dryly.

"Perhaps." Harry replied, now folding his arms across his chest as he stood up from his seat. "After all, you know what they say about two heads being better than one. With two of us against Spider-man we could do so much more."

"Hmm...yes. Well what if I were to refuse your offer? After all, I have my own plans for the hero and they don't include you." Marian hissed. Sure Harry was an Osborn, but he was no Norman. Working with Harry just wouldn't be the same to Marian, you can't replace an original after all. 

"Well I can't stop you from doing what you want, but I would like you to consider it. I know we both want to achieve the same goal, the death of Spider-man, doing it together might just be more rewarding for us...and more of a nightmare for him." Harry muttered harshly.

Well the boy did have a point, they both wanted Spider-man dead for the same crime and she didn't want to have to fight with Harry over who got to 'do the honors', but still...she'd have to give it a bit of thought.

"I'll think about it and when, and only when, I reach a decision I will inform you of it." Marian said, matter-of-factly.

"Fine...can I at least see your face? After all I showed you mine."

"That will come in due time Mr. Osborn. I know who you are, when I'm ready...I'll find you. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd better be going." With those final words, Marian left Harry standing staring after her as she disappeared through the rooftop doorway. 

**__**

Back in Marian's apartment...

She quickly changed out of her Goblin gear and tossed the suit and mask carelessly aside on her bed. During her talk with Harry she'd gotten an idea and she was in a hurry to get to Oscorp. Marian pulled her hair up into a tight bun and placed her thin rimmed glasses on her face. She then quickly jumped into civilian's clothing, along with her lab coat and Oscorp employee identification badge and was soon on her way out the door. 

**__**

At Oscorp...

Not many people worked there on weekends and when they did they were generally just in and out, picking up a file or two to work on at home. Marian easily made her way into the company with her security code and gave a pleasant smile and a nod to the semi-over weight security officer at the front desk.

"Hello Henry!" she called, giving him a wave as she walked through the front door.

" 'Lo there Marian! Fine day isn't it?" Henry replied with a tip of his hat. Marian, in the past, had always made it a point to say hello to Henry when she arrived for work.

"You bet." she grinned, before walking onto an open elevator. As soon as the doors closed the smile dropped from her face and a sneer replaced it, she took a deep breath, smoothing out her lab coat as she neared her floor. "Ok...get in and out and _try _to act like Marian..." she muttered to herself as the elevator gave a light 'ding' noise before opening the doors.

She quickly stepped out and made her way to a very small room, one that too had yet another security code on it. Marian scanned her mind for a minute, trying to remember the code for this room and ,after one failed try, she got it. The door unlocked with a light click and she pushed it open to come face to face with a room full of filing cabinets, boxes, and folders of all sorts. She sighed in exasperation at the sight, blowing a strand of loose hair away from her eyes. "Well...better get started then..."

The villainess dug through all sorts of Oscorp documents on her quest for the one thing she was looking for. It felt like hours since she'd been in there and the tiny room was getting very hot, her temper was wearing very thin but she wasn't going to give up easily. "Ugh! Why doesn't anyone make labels for what's in these boxes?!" she hissed angrily under her breath. "Whoever organized all this certainly was incompetent..." she muttered, lifting the lid off another box of documents.

Her luck soon changed, for within this box was the very thing she was looking for. "Ha! I found it, here it is!" she cried gleefully, lifting a few papers out and examining them to make sure everything was there. She took a quick peak around to make sure no one was looking and shoved them into her lab coat. The girl quickly made her way to the copy room and made a copy of the document in her hand, before going back to the file room and placing it in the box she'd found the papers in. Marian put the lid back on the box and tired to leave everything as she'd found it before she exited the small room, shutting the door behind her.

Marian was soon exiting Oscorp once more, shooting Henry the security officer another smile as she left. "Bye Henry, hope you have a nice night."

"You too Marian, take care." The older man said, leaning back in his chair and watching a small TV set behind the counter top.

Marian had her head held high as she walked down the street, a sly smirk placed firmly on her face. She had a visit to make to a 'friend', but not before she fixed herself up a bit, heh! 

The villainess made her way back to her apartment and was fiddling around in her purse to find her keys when she noticed the door was already opened, there was a small crack in it. Narrowing her eyes and taking in a sharp breath of surprise, she slowly pushed it open, being careful not to make much noise. If there was a robber in this apartment, they'd chosen the wrong lady to mess with!

She heard a sigh coming from her bedroom and gave a low growl in her throat as she grabbed the poker from her fireplace. She peered her head around the corner, to peek in her bedroom only to see...

"Brian! What the hell are you doing here?!" She cried, exasperated as she let the poker fall to the ground with a clank. "How did you get in?!"

"I came to check up on you, I haven't heard from you in awhile and you acted so oddly on the phone and on the date the other night. You weren't yourself Marian and I got in easily, you didn't lock your door."

Marian blinked, in her rush to get to Oscorp she had forgotten to lock the door. She felt like kicking herself right now.

"But now I see why you weren't yourself...care to explain this?" Brian asked, holding up her Goblin mask and gesturing to the flight suit on the bed. How could she have been so careless?!

Marian's eyes widened quite visibly and she made a grab for the mask, which Brian jerked away. "Give me that you prat!" she hissed, eyes flashing violently. 

"No." Brian said firmly, keeping the mask out of her reach. "You're the Green Goblin-ette I heard about on the news?" he asked, looking rather hurt. "God I feel so disgusted with you right now." he scoffed, shaking his head sadly. 

"Well," she said quietly, looking angrily up at Brian through her glasses, which she quickly flung off. "You won't be feeling much of anything for much longer _my love,_" she cackled, letting her hair down as well. "Now that you know my little secret I can't very well let you live can I?" she asked 'sweetly', giving Brian a classic Goblin-ette, seductive smile before dropping it from her face and punching him in the nose, which caused Brian to reel back in pain. 

Brian dropped the mask back on the bed, grabbing his now bleeding nose with both hands. "Marian stop!" he cried, as she kicked him in the stomach. 

"Why should I?!" she screeched, breathing a bit heavily as she looked down at her fallen ex-date. 

"I-I won't tell anyone I promise!" Brian said, rather afraid of being killed by the crazed villain standing before him. 

"And why should I believe you?" she hissed, now rolling a pumpkin bomb around in her fingers as if it were a safe thing to do. 

"Because I care for you!"

"Oh please!" The Goblin-ette scoffed, folding her arms and turning her gaze away from Brian. "Don't start with that romantic garbage again! I don't have time for it!"

"It's not garbage, it's the truth and I promise you...your secret is safe with me." Brian said looking up at her, as he wiped a bit of blood away from his nose. Of course that didn't mean he was going to give up on her, he figured he could still change Marian back to her old self if he tried hard enough. 

Marian looked back at him, staring at the fallen man before her for a moment before she put the pumpkin bomb away, sighing and shaking her head as she sat down on the edge of her bed. Brian soon picked himself up off the floor and joined her, looking cautiously over at the Gobliness. The only thing that had saved him that day was Marian, the real Marian that was trapped inside by her more sinister personality, she didn't want to see Brian get hurt. 

"I think you'd better go..." Marian said quietly, not looking over at Brian. He simply nodded, standing up and exiting the room after giving one last glance back at the villainess. 

After he left, Marian shook her head in disgust, kicking a stray shoe angrily across the floor. "Why didn't I kill him?! Ugh! If he rats me out I'm done for!" she sighed, laying down on her back and staring up at the ceiling. "Well, I can't sit around wallowing in my own sorrow all day! I've got business to tend to.." she said, forcing herself back to her feet as she once again dawned the flight suit and mask.

**__**

Later, at a co-workers house...  


BOOM! The wall was shattered easily away and Marian strutted into Ben Randall's house, one of the engineers at Oscorp. "Hello Ben my darling!" she giggled, swaying over to the man frozen in fear.

"W-who are you?! What do you want?!" Ben got out.

"Oh just a little favor. I want you to build me something then I'll be out of your life for good, honest!" she said, smirking at him. "If you don't build what I want though...you won't have a life for me to stay out of, get it?" she asked with a light cackle.

Ben apparently got it, he nodded wordlessly as he stared at Marian.

"Great! Well I suppose you'll be wondering what I want you to make for me, I have the plans right here." she said, producing the papers she'd copied from Oscorp earlier.

Ben glanced them over, furrowing his brows in confusion. "But...this is the glider we made for General Slocum and the U.S. Government earlier. The same one that got stolen." 

"Sharp aren't you!" she said, flinging herself back onto his couch and examining her gloved nails, before she looked at Ben once more. "I want one of my own and you helped make the majority of the first one, I thought you might could whip up another." she said with a grin from under her mask.

"I...No! I won't be any part of your mad plan!" Ben said, throwing the papers back at her.

"Are you sure about that?" she asked, producing a pumpkin bomb which she made sure he got a good look at. "You would look awfully nice as a smear on the wall..."

Ben gulped, now shaking visibly as he quickly picked the papers back up. "I'll h-have it ready for you b-by next w-week!"

"Perfect." Marian smiled, putting the pumpkin bomb away. "I've located you a good abandoned warehouse for you to build it in, that way no one will see you working...and make sure that they don't!" she snapped, pointing a finger at him, before whirling back around. "This project is our little secret..." she commented softly.

"R-right," Ben gulped, "our little secret."

Marian grinned before releasing a loud half giggle, half cackle sort of noise as she grabbed Ben by the hand. "Now c'mon! I want to show you where you'll be working!"

****

Author's Note: D'oh! Why do I always forget to do this?! O_o;; Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Spider-man or Marvel related characters. They were not thought up by me but Marian was, if you'd like to use her (which I doubt you would) in your own story please ask first. ^_^ Not like you'll get a no but I'd like to know what story she'd be appearing in. Alright then, hope you enjoyed. More coming soon! 


	4. Revelations

****

Chapter 4

Marian had given Ben, the OsCorp engineer, a week to complete her glider. No more, no less, she needed that glider if she ever wanted to present a real challenge to Spider-man; but now the week was up and the Goblin-ette grew impatient.

__

Go get the glider! It's been a week! That idiotic engineer should have it ready by now! The Goblin-ette hissed in Marian's head.

Marian gave a mental groan, rubbing her temples, she had just gotten off work and was making her way out of OsCorp. "But what if he hasn't had enough time, those were pretty complex plans and..."

__

Shut up and go get the damned glider! I'm not going to wait around all year for this Ben to build it, while Spider-man swings all over the city, carefree and, more importantly, alive!!

Knowing she couldn't convince her alter-ego otherwise, Marian set out towards the warehouse that she'd had Ben working in for the past week. 

__

When we get inside let me do the talking...I don't want you going all noble on me and let the man go! 

"Like I have a choice in the matter..." Marian snorted.

**__**

At the warehouse...

Marian, still in full OsCorp garb, crept around to the back of the warehouse, where she entered through a back door. It creaked loudly as it opened, echoing through the practically empty warehouse.

"W-whose there?!" a scared, soft voice called out. It belonged to Ben, the engineer the Goblin-ette had kidnapped. 

Marian quickly changed into her Goblin armor, which she stored in the backroom up until now, and walked calmly out into plain view, as if a super villain approaching someone were a normal, everyday thing. 

"Hmm..." she laughed lightly, "why it's me Ben my dear..." the Goblin-ette cooed, in a falsetto sweet tone, as she ran a finger lightly across the man's chin. "Is it ready?"

"Is w-what ready?" Ben responded, too nervous to think.

"You know what!" The Goblin-ette snapped, dropping her 'playful' tone. "The glider! It had better be or you'll..."

Ben cut her off with a shaky nod. "Oh the glider! Y-yes I've gotten it all ready for you, it would've been nice to have a bit longer to work, but I did what I could in the amount of time you gave me."

The Goblin-ette shot him a skeptical look, before nodding, folding her arms across her armored chest. "Well then...let's have a look see!"

Ben nodded and walked over to a large lump in the middle of the room, covered by a dusty sheet. The man quickly jerked the sheet off and stepped aside, as the villainess strolled gleefully up to take a closer look.

"Oh it's brilliant!" she cackled cheerily, well as cheerily as the Goblin-ette got, "Won't Spider-man be surprised to see me with this..." she hissed, running a green finger down the side of her glider.

"Spider-man?" Ben asked, raising a brow. "What about him?"

"Why...didn't you know, you half-wit, I'm going to kill him." the Goblin-ette responded casually.

"What?! K-kill Spider-man?! But...he's the city's hero! You can't do...."

Marian whirled around, gritting her teeth angrily together under her mask before she gave a low, swift kick aimed at Ben, knocking his feet out from under him. "I'll do whatever I damn well please, lesson one. Lesson two, you talk too much and I suggest you stop flapping your gums if you value your worthless life!" she hissed. 

Ben simply nodded by glaring at her slightly, but nodding. 

"Now...I'm going to go and try my new toy out. Don't move from that spot!" Marian commanded, pointing a glove finger at Ben, as she smirked sinisterly from beneath her mask.

She quickly hopped on the glider and started it up, it released a low hum, the same familiar hum the Green Goblin's used to make, which caused the villainess to smile.   
  
Ben quickly ran and flung open the huge warehouse door, giving Marian enough room to fly out, which she quickly did. The feeling of the wind rushing by her armor and the familiar feel of a glider beneath her feet was definitely a welcome one, although as she wasn't used to controlling a contraption like the glider, she had a bit of difficulty getting started.

"Oh this is wonderful!" The Goblin-ette cried, giving a gleeful cackle, before she peered back to the warehouse. "Ah yes...before I get too carried away. I have one more problem to remove from my path." she hissed, pulling out a pumpkin bomb.

"Sorry Ben love, but I can't have you going to the police with this one..." she whispered, before flinging the bomb back at the warehouse, which soon exploded in flames.

"Ahahahaha!!" Marian laughed, zipping off towards her next destination.

**__**

Later, Osborn Manor...

*Knock knock knock*

Harry Osborn jolted up from his position on the couch, he'd fallen asleep over some Chemistry homework and the sudden knocking from downstairs had woken him up.

"Mmm..." Harry muttered sleepily, rubbing his eyes. "Who could that be..." he yawed, pushing his books and papers off his lap, before making his way down the stairs. Charles, the butler, was also on his way to answer the door, before Harry told him to go back to his quarters, that he would handle it.

Charles nodded and left.

Harry ran a hand through his hair as he opened the door, to reveal a young blonde woman, about 28 in age and dressed in a strappy black dress, smirking up at him.

"Hello there Harry..." she said in a sultry voice.

Harry in response, gave her a blank stare before shaking his head. "Um...I'm sorry do I know you?"

"Well sort of...we met briefly the other day."

"Oh..." Harry still wasn't sure who this lady was he was talking too, after all being the only heir to the Osborn fortune he met many new people briefly each day. "Well...refresh my memory...who are you again?"

Marian laughed softly, shaking her head. "My my Mr. Osborn, how quickly we forget. You might recall me as being your father's "business" partner of sorts?" she asked, raising a thin eyebrow as she surveyed the young Osborn.

Harry let out a slight gasp as realization struck him, now smirking himself. "Ah...well so glad to see you again...do come in..." 

"Marian. Marian Welborn." she replied quickly, swaying past Harry into the foyer. 

Harry shut the door as soon as Marian was inside, locking it back before he turned to face her. "I suppose you've reach a decision then?" Harry asked, folding his arms.

Marian nodded, flipping a wave of blonde hair over her shoulder, before folding her arms. "Indeed I have and if we're going to be working together I suggest we start putting together our plan of attack."

"Wonderful..." Harry said with a sinister smirk, gesturing for Marian to go into Norman's old study. "We can talk without anyone over hearing in there."

Marian nodded and walked in, taking a seat in front of Norman's large desk, Harry took a seat behind it.

Grinning insanely, Marian leaned forward, placing her elbows on the desk and her chin in the upturned palms of her hands. 

"So let's hear this plan then...have anything worked out as of yet?" Harry asked seriously, leaning casually back in his leather chair.

"Of course I have a plan Harry, I don't go waltzing into a battle scene unprepared and if we want to kill the little wallcrawler we're going to have to have a damned good one! I've got a few details worked out already, but I'll need your help of course, this is a 50/50 relationship."

Harry nodded, "Agreed. Let's hear what you've got so far..."

Marian nodded, standing up as if she were about to give some sort of business presentation to a bunch of company stock holders, before she started her spill...

****

Author's Note: Well I can't let you all hear the plan, then it wouldn't be a surprise! Um...yea I know this chapter pretty much sucks, but I had to write it in a hurry, don't worry I'll make it better next chapter ^_~


End file.
